The Plague
by WalterFairbrook
Summary: (Alternate Universe) The Great Plague. For most it was nothing more than an epidemic that ravaged Europe in the 14th Century... Or was it? (mainly OC's, characters may or may not have a cameo)
1. PROLOGUE Nº1: Pierre

**The Plague - Prologue nº1 - Pierre DuNoir**

_Paris, France, 1338_

I ran through the cold night, wind flowing through my hair. I could hear the yells from the shopkeeper. In my hand, I held the loaf of bread that I had managed to steal before I got caught. This was usually my nightly routine, every single day, a life of thievery and mischief. But that night, I met Father Alexandre. With my pursuers on my tail, I was in dire need of shelter. Among, the confusing Parisian streets I found a church, a small one. I opened the large doors and crouched in a dark corner, resting my tired limbs. There I heard a soft, gentle voice.

Alexandre: - holding a candle - Hello? Who is there?

I gasped, in horror as I knew I had been discovered. I just stood up, accepting my fate.

Alexandre: - acknowledging me - Oh, hello my boy! What brings you to the Home of God? I am Father Alexandre, pleased to meet you…

Pierre: - stuttering - I am Pierre… Pierre DuNoir. I thought I could use stay here for a while, so I can hide…

Alexandre: - warmly - Welcome Pierre, everyone is welcome here… But, if I may… hide from who?

I just showed him the loaf I carried, accepting a scolding from the caring priest.

Alexandre: Oh my! I find it unbelievable, how can our society leave such poor children, alone, forced to steal to survive… - smiling at me - Come, I will fix you some warm soup, just trust me alright?

I just nodded silently, that night where I met the man I learned to call my father.

_10 years later… Paris, France, June 1348_

Night fell, as I made my way back to my home, that church were I met Father Alexandre. I entered through the roof, remaining unseen.

Pierre: Good evening, Alexandre! How was your day?

Alexandre: As usual… No one seems to come here anymore… They all prefer St. Dennis's Abbey…

Pierre: Typical… So have you heard about the rumours lately?

Alexandre: Rumours? What rumours?

Pierre: Everyone's saying that people are getting strangely ill… As if something was controlling them…

Alexandre: - frowning - … Can't say that I have…

Pierre: Fine, just checking… I'll go get some sleep… see you tomorrow…

_The following morning…_

Pierre: - heading to the back window - Well I'm off… See you later…

Alexandre: - sighing - How many times have I told you… Why do you keep stealing? It's not right…

Pierre: What can I say… It's a way of life… - leaves -

Alexandre: - sighs, smiling - Pitiful youth…

I walked through a narrow street, when I noticed someone walking towards me. As he neared closer, I gasped in horror. It was a man, but he looked all but human. His skin was an unhealthy pale grey, and his eyes… his eyes, seemed to be on the verge of decaying.

He seemed blind, however, he somehow managed to feel my presence, smelling me no doubt… Staring I noticed the twisted smirk covering his face, and in a blink of an eye, he rushed towards me, with haste.

I knew, I had to run, so I climbed the wall and headed, through the roofs, back to church, my safe haven.

Pierre: - entering the window, hurriedly - Father!

Alexandre: What?! What's wrong?!

Pierre: Doom's Day is upon us! The dead are rising! We must flee! Quick…

Suddenly, we heard, a window crashing, and from the attic, came the same creature from before, his rotting gaze, fixed on me. It seemed, once he "caught your smell", he won't rest until he finds you. He lunged at me, with incredible speed. I knew the end was inevitable, but, Father Alexandre, grabbed the crucifix, around his neck and, revealed, a silver blade, and thrusted it deep into the monster's heart, ending it.

Alexandre: - tiredly - I thought… How could…

Pierre: What's happening, Father?!

Alexandre: We must escape this place… It's not safe… Come, I'll explain it on our way…

Pierre: On our way to where?

Alexandre: We're heading for Prusse…

Since our departure, Alexandre explained everything to me… The dead weren't returning, they were humans, who had been possessed by demons. Alexandre told me about the Holy Sword Order, created a century ago, where the first outbreak began. We had a long, two month journey… Our destination? Dresden, were the order's headquarters is located. Alexandre, explained, that I had the potential, to be a fine member, since he was too old to continue the battle.

My new life began, my long journey started...

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review and PM! I'll see you next time... hopefully ^^**


	2. PROLOGUE Nº2: Heinrich

**The Plague - Prologue nº2 - Heinrich Van Bach**

_Flandres, Netherlands, 1347_

I sighed as I took another swig from by bottle. My life had been like this since, my beloved's passing. I was, in another lifetime, a humble man, with a humble life. My wife, Lucy died giving birth to my son, who tragically died, just minutes later.

Ever since then, I've been wandering through the dark alleys, a drunkard, a brawler… Nothing… I have become nothing…

_Flandres, Netherlands, September 1348_

That day , started as usual… In the back alley of the local tavern, I sipped gloomily from my bottle, thinking about my past life, which seemed to slowly disappear into oblivion.

Suddenly, a figure, slowly hobbled towards me. As he neared closer, I took a good look at him. Pale skin, and sickly eyes, devoid of life. "Must be the drink…"

Heinrich: - standing up - Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't want any trouble, so bugger off!

He didn't seem to stop or even hear my voice, so I pushed on.

Heinrich: Just… hear me out… Leave, or… - cracks knuckles - I'll have to get serious…

Ghoul: - growls - Kill… Consume…

He lunged at me with incredible speed, and I narrowly sidestepped it.

Heinrich: What the hell are you?! - throws a punch -

It didn't listen, lunging without rest… It wanted my life… I tackled him, and jabbed his face, continuously, until I felt it stop squirming. I knew he wasn't dead… just knocked out. I heard, a gruff, yet wise voice coming from the main street.

Alexandre: Well done, young man… Are you even aware of what you just fought?

Heinrich: - turning, wobbling - What do you want, old man?! I'll take you on, just as I did with this schwein over here!

Alexandre: - to Pierre - Seems he's just too drunk to make any sense…

Pierre: We are wasting our time here, Father… He's just a bloody drunkard…

Alexandre: Hush, boy! He just single-handedly dealt with one of "them"… Let's take a break, we could use the rest, and I want to have a serious conversation with our friend here, when he sobers up.

I barely heard their voices, but I could tell they were no danger to me, as I blacked out.

_The following morning…_

I woke up, not on the stone cold pavement, but in a comfortable bed. I rose up, and noticed the clerk, sitting on a nearby chair.

Heinrich: Where am I?

Alexandre: Good morning, lad…

Heinrich: - covers eyes - My head… It feels like I've been run over by a horse…

Alexandre: A normal side-effect of the Devil's Beverage…

Heinrich: - chuckles - Typical… So where's the little one?

Pierre: - laughs, concealed in a dark, secluded corner - In here…

Heinrich: Sneaky little bugger, aren't you?

Pierre: Don't treat me like some bloody kid!

Alexandre: Enough! So, I suppose we should introduce ourselves… I am Father Alexandre, and this is… - motioning to Pierre -

Pierre: Pierre. Pierre DuNoir, that's the name…

Alexandre: We come from Paris, and we're heading to Prusse.

Pierre: And you are?

Heinrich: Heinrich Van Bach, pleased to meet you. Thank you for the lodge, by the way…

Alexandre: No problems, really! So… we've brought you here to have a talk about business…

Heinrich: Business?

Alexandre: Yes, you see… You seem to have a certain talent at fighting…

Heinrich: Just some brawls, here and there...

Alexandre: However, you managed to defeat, one of "them" with ease…

Heinrich: "Them"?

Alexandre, explained everything to me, I was shocked to say the least, since I wasn't the religious type…

Alexandre: What I ask you now is, would you like to, accompany us to Dresden, and join the Order?

Heinrich: I need time, to think…

Alexandre: Time is off the essence, and thought isn't required… You have what it takes, and once we're there, we can give some clothes, food, a roof…

Heinrich: - quiet, sighs - Very well… I shall.

Pierre: Don't you even think of drinking again… - grins - Since I won't let you…

Heinrich: - laughs - A small price to pay…

_The following morning, the group left Flandres, on the road to Prusse._

**A/N: And there you have it! Prologue is over! Onward to the real story! Until next time ^^**


	3. CHAPTER 1: Brotherhood

**The Plague - Chapter 1 - Brotherhood**

_Dresden, Prusse, November 1348_

Two months after their stay in the Netherlands, the group reached Dresden. The city seemed calm, the order preserving the haven.

Pierre: Finally! My feet are killing me!

Heinrich: You argue too much, boy! You're lucky enough to have decent shoes!

Alexandre: I am truly sorry Heinrich, but we just couldn't afford some new clothes…

Heinrich: Please, I am forever in your debt for this opportunity… I'll live…

They left the city, since the order's hideout was located deep in the neighbouring woods. Upon arriving, they were halted by a member, guarding the gate.

Guard: Halt! Quo vadis?

Alexandre: Gladio est Deus…

Guard: Excellent! Come on in, we've been expecting you…

Alexandre: - to the duo - Now, if you follow me…

Inside the apparently abandoned stronghold, members were gathered in the halls, to welcome their newest arrivals. Whispers could be heard. "He's just a kid…" said a woman. " Look at him, he's a wreck!" said another.

Alexandre: My brethren! I have returned! Now these are Pierre Dunoir and Heinrich Van Bach, our new brothers.

Excited chatter filled the room, as everyone wanted to befriend the newcomers.

Member: Oh, you're from Holland? Curious…

Member nº2: Paris heh? Tis' a beautiful city…

Adam: Indeed, you come from abroad, but Alexandre, do they have what it takes?

The room silenced, as the booming voice of the order's second-in-command, Adam Henshel, was heard.

Alexandre: Adam, my friend! - they embrace - Yes, I do, Pierre, is swift as a fox, and Heinrich, single-handedly mauled one of "them", with his bare hands.

Adam: Interesting… - motioning to two men - Smiths! Leone! Get them cleaned up, and in recruit uniforms. I want them accessed as fast as possible. Master is waiting.

After showering, they got separated, Heinrich following Smiths and Pierre following Leone. The so called "recruit uniform", was just a simple white tunic, pants and boots, but far better than his former rags, Heinrich thought.

Smiths: So what is your weapon of choice?

Heinrich: None, I'm afraid I resourced to my fists, when violence was needed…

Smiths: Oh, a brawler, eh? But you must choose one, since the only way to kill one of "them", it must be stabbed in the heart with a silver blade. But let me try a different approach… Style? Precision? Power?

Heinrich: Defence. Parrying and sidestepping are my perks. I guess back alley brawls, improved my footwork. - laughs -

Smiths: Very well, a light, sabre should do the trick. Now, enough chatting, grab that wooden sword. Let's give that "footwork" a test shall we?

Meanwhile, in another training room…

Leone: So let's begin your evaluation… The order uses silver blades. Stab them in the heart, they drop dead,for good. Understood?

Pierre: Yeah, sure… Aim for the heart…

Leone: Are you familiar, with the ways of the sword?

Pierre: Not really no, my only experience, is stealing, since back then, I needed to in order to survive.

Leone: Fascinating. Then we'll do a light sparring session, to find you a weapon to suit your tastes, agreed?

Pierre: Sure, let's go.

An hour later...

Smiths: - panting - Good! Very Good! You lack the offence, but your quick thinking, and exquisite footwork make for an excellent defender.

Heinrich: Thank you! I didn't I had it in me! But, still preferring the old fist… - chuckles -

Leone: Good! - sighs - Let's stop now! We just found your talent… precision! You strike with accuracy, resourcing to thrusting over slashing. A good rapier would suit you…

Pierre: I guess? - laughs -

After their evaluation, they rejoined the main hall.

Heinrich: So, how did you fare kid?

Pierre: Pretty good… You?

Heinrich: Likewise…

They remained in the hall, small talking, but suddenly interrupted by Adam.

Adam: Excuse me, for interrupting. Your cases were examined. Please, follow me, our Master will announce the verdict…

Fear and anticipation washed over the two, as they entered a large dimly lit study.

Behind a worn, wooden desk, a figure covered by a cowl, sat.

Master: Please, come in, gentlemen, I have been expecting you. - turns towards Pierre - Pierre Dunoir… You young man, are a fine example of our society's corruption. A fine thief, and a fine striker, makes you an ideal asset to our family. Welcome.

Pierre: Thank you, it's an honour… Master?

Master: - giggles - Please call me Veronica.

The duo flinched as they found out that their master, was an ageing woman. They remained silent, dumbstruck.

Master: - chuckles quietly - Heinrich Van Bach… A wreck of a man, a poor drunkard… My deepest condolences for your past… A brawler, excellent reaction time and footwork… You're a natural. Welcome to the family.

Heinrich: But of course, Lady Veronica.

Master: Now, despite being members of our association, you are still nothing but recruits. Unripe fruit, if you would… As of tomorrow, you'll begin your 2 year formation… Do well, and you'll find yourselves a place among our ranks… Dismissed…

They left the room, smiles on their faces, their new life had begun, among the Holy Sword Brotherhood.

**A/N: And there you have it! First chapter's out! Please leave me a review or some kind of feedback, I'd really appreciate it...**


End file.
